Cavities
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: Harriett has a cavity...or does she? Either way, George Weasley is here to save the day...or make it worse.


Thoughts swirled around her head when suddenly a sharp pain went through her jaw. She yelped and yanked the toothbrush out. Dread settled in her as she realized what the pain might mean. Harriett poked around her mouth and hit the same spot, wincing as the pain went through. She poked it again, more pain.

Opening her mouth wide she examined her teeth although she couldn't find anything she thought, _crap, a cavity._ Harriett groaned, just what she needed. "Are you all right?" a voice came from the bathroom door. Harriett turned to see George Weasley looking at her "I heard you scream". Harriett smiled "yeah…I discovered I have a cavity…I think."

George looked worried "let me see" Harriett obediently opened her mouth and George peered in "I don't see one…although it looks like your gum is bruised" he said sticking handle of the toothbrush in Harriett's mouth and poking it.

Harriett yelped again "don't do that!" she cried her hands flying up to her mouth. George laughed "we can fix it" he said confidently as dread settled in Harriett's stomach.

Moments later, Harriett was seated in a chair with Fred, Ginny, Harry and Ron crowding about to watch as George tried different things to fix her cavity. She watched him try numerous incantations, none of them worked although judging by the amused glances and stifled laughter of the observers obviously did something. Harriett didn't want to know.

Harriett felt her nose tingle "what in Merlin's name" she said in a high-pitched nasally voice causing the others to laugh. George tried another spell; her mouth grew two sizes too large for her face causing her eyes and nose to shrink. By now George was laughing too and that made Harriett more nervous than ever _what if he miss… _the spell hit her square in the face causing her skin to begin stretching and ballooning out. It took them five minutes to get her back to her normal state, during which, Harriett's head resembled a human-shaped balloon.

After two more hours of this during which Harriett had cat ears, a duck bill, bubbles coming out of her ears and nose, a purple and yellow spotted tongue, oversized teeth, undersized teeth, no teeth and various other problems. Finally Mrs. Weasley returned home from shopping to see a cat-like Harriett sitting dejectedly at the table with a crowd of laughing Weasleys and a Potter.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Molly Weasley shouted but not before the door opened and in entered Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Bill Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Albus Dumbledore and Nymphadora Tonks. They stopped at the sight that greeted them.

Harriett looked like she wanted to disappear. George tried another spell to no avail, adding beaver-teeth to the cat ears, whiskers and nose. She looked up at Mrs. Weasley "we can't get rid of the ears, nose or the whiskers!" she wailed "and now I have beaver-teeth!" George managed to undo the beaver-teeth but the feline appendages remained.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Weasley demanded. Through much laughter she was able to piece out the story. "A cavity?" she said crossly "look here" she pulled out a book and flipped to the section on cavities "does her tooth look like that?" she questioned George. He shook his head "it was bruised though" he told her. Mrs. Weasley sighed "so there was no cavity just a bruised gum?" George and Harriett nodded.

Molly Weasley sighed "open up dear" Harriett obeyed and opened up. Mrs. Weasley's shrewd, mother eyes panned her mouth. "There's no cavity" she said "she bruised her gum while brushing." Harriett and George wore identical expressions of dismay while the rest of the crowd, including those who just entered laughed.

"You mean there was no need to try and fix a cavity?" Harriett squeaked. Mrs. Weasley shook her head. Harriett glared at George who held his hands up in surrender "you're dead". By the time Harriett was restrained, George had gained dog ears, a tail, duck feet and an orange nose.

Mrs. Weasley gazed at the two. "Let's see what we can do to reverse this" she sighed and enlisted the help of the Order members. An hour passed when finally they were back to normal…mostly…Harriett still had whiskers and George's nose had gone from bright, bright orange to bright orange.

They sighed. Cavities are too much trouble they agreed especially for teenagers. Not having a cavity was even worse. They both agreed that no matter what, they would never, ever try to fix someone else's injury cavity or otherwise.


End file.
